


Of Space Mice and Aliens

by usukimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyones an alien, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/pseuds/usukimpala
Summary: Here's an au, this one I came up with myself. It's a little complicated and has a lot of things mixed in. The basics though are it's set in the alternate reality from season 3 episode 4 where the Alteans are "evil" and put down the Galra.Lance is an Alteans Prince who's life and views are changed after meeting a certain Galra prisonerKeith is a half galra who has been raised in a rebellion with his mother after losing his father to the Altean peace movement on EarthHunk's entire world on Balmera is changed when his true love Shay is murdered by the Alteans after she finds out something she shouldn'tPidge and Matt are Olkari who lost their father and believe he is a prisoner of the Empire when they find a lead to his wearabouts on AlteaSven is one of the only free humans who finds a family in 4 lost alien teens all looking for their own closure





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, I cant take all the credit for the ideas since I had some help from my subscribers who joined my discord server.

(Keith's POV)

In hindsight, Keith should've known the mission was bound to fail. He knew there would be thousands of Alteans, but had gone anyways because of a strange pull he’d felt when the mission had been brought up. Keith had learned through the years that his intuition tended to be right.

 

The Guns of Gamara had heard news that the Alteans were in control of some sort of ancient super weapon. For some reason they hadn't been able to activate it for at least 10,000 years. And the Guns had picked up massive levels of Quintessence on this part of the Altean Homeworld. Keith knew he had to be on the mission no matter the cost.

 

Taking down the droids was easy enough, but what put Keith off was _how_ easy it was. This was extremely high security base on Altea, or it should’ve been based on how important the Alteans had made it seem. Some important weapon was on this ship, and it had to be taken before the Alteans used it to continue spreading their false “peace”, forcing planets to join them.

 

After taking out the droids, Keith made his way through the halls of the white and blue altean ship. That same connection he’d felt at hearing the mission pulled at him now, he guessed it would lead him to the weapon.

 

Even though no more droids surrounded him, Keith didn’t sheath his blade. Something didn’t feel right. Perking his ears, Keith tried to listen for anyone coming. However, even with his enhanced hearing due to his large ears, he heard nothing.

 

Keith walked through the excessively long hallway, wondering where the hell it was taking him. It seemed to be a less visited part of the base of operations in Altea. Dust lined the hall, and lights came on as he walked by which meant that no one had been through recently, and once again no sign of any droids.

 

Keith glanced at the access panel to the large door, then down at his clawed hand. Depending on when the section was made, he might be able to go through because there would be no register for galra dna, so it’d register his human genes. However if he was unlucky, it would automatically register him as an infiltrator.

 

Pressing the panel, Keith waited for the sound of an alarm. Luckily none came. He stared at the door, it seemed almost like some sort of… air lock or entrance? He entered the first door, then walked up to the second.

 

However before he could open the second, a robotic sounding voice came up from behind him, “Intruder, lay down your weapon.”

 

Slowly turning around, Keith gripped his blade tighter. After a pause while the droids seemed to be judging his next move, Keith lunged. Slashing and stabbing, he took down a few of the droids. However many more were coming, he continued attempting to fight them down through the losing battle.

 

Eventually they overwhelmed him. A blow to the head caused his knees to buckle, and he was out before he hit the floor.

 

* * *

 

(Lance's POV)

Lance stared out at the city through the large glass window. Since he’d finished up training he wasn’t sure what to do at the moment. He figured he could visit his sister, or maybe get a snack from the kitchen.

 

Looking out at his home always calmed Lance. The pristine white Altean city was busy as ever, ships traveling around, Alteans strolled through shops below and enjoyed the sunny day.

 

The peaceful serenity was soon disturbed as droids rushed past Lance. Confused, the prince turned to see where they were headed. Thankfully he hadn’t put his bayard away yet, so Lance pulled it out and willed it into its sword shape.

 

Lance followed close behind the droids. For a time it didn’t appear that they’d noticed the prince following, but suddenly as they reached a fork in the castle hallway two stopped and turned.

 

“Your highness, we cannot allow you to go any further,” The droids blocked off the hall, Lance attempted to force his way through, to no avail.

 

The prince glared, “Let me through. What’s going on?”

 

“An intruder was located near the Castle of Lions, a galra,” the droid informed, when Lance continued to push he was only met with more resistance, “Your highness, it’s too dangerous. Please stand back.”

 

“I am the prince! You will let me through!” Lance commanded. He was confused, why weren't the droids listening? And how could a galra be on Altea? They’d been wiped out nearly ten thousand years ago.

 

As he thought of any other possible explanation, a group of droids were dragging a body through the hallway. As the droid had said, it was a galran boy. He couldn’t have been older than Lance, he had purple fur, large cat like ears, and wore a strange grey armor that didn’t quite look right on him.

 

“What are you doing?!” Lance asked, continuing to push through, finally breaking into the hallway. However the galran boy was already out of sight. Lance looked back at the droids.

 

“The prisoner will be taken to a holding cell,” The droid said matter of factly, “The alchemists will conduct experiments on it and attempt to gain information of rebel activity.”

 

Lance huffed and sighed, he supposed leaving the situation to them was the best option for the moment.

 

He stomped off, not mad at any one thing in particular, but more he supposed, he was mad at the whole situation. Lance was supposed to be the prince, yet he wasn’t even allowed to help with intruders in his own castle?

 

* * *

(Hunk POV)

Hunk couldn’t say his life was hard. Balmerans, being one of the more peaceful species, had it pretty well off. The alteans would come to Balmera when they needed crystals for their ships and weapons, and treated the locals well.

 

The Alteans came so often that they’d set up a small base of operations within the below ground tunnels where they would dock large ships and spend days simply collecting crystals. These couple of days were usually busy for the Balmerans, hosting their leaders and helping them with the ceremonies.

 

A general named Hira had come recently, and the usual ceremonies and celebrations had started.

 

Hunk knew his girlfriend Shay would be assigned to take some of the crystals and load them onto the ship. He’d already finished his work for the day and decided to go find her so they could down into their home.

 

Not seeing her in the groups moving crystals from the surface of Balmera, Hunk decided to go onto the ship.

 

Again not seeing her within the groups, Hunk figured she must’ve been asked to move a special crystal with others. Hunk decided to ask one of the Alteans on board. He spotted a altean woman with green hair and blue markings.

 

“Hi!” Hunk greeted the man, “So, uh, my girlfriend Shay. I can’t seem to figure out where she went? She didn't come home yet. I was wondering if you guys maybe asked her to gather a larger crystal from in the caves?”

 

“Shay?” The Altean asked looking up from the holo screen projected from her wrist.

 

Hunk nodded, “Have you seen her?”

 

“No, I don’t believe I have.”

 

That didn’t feel right to Hunk. A pit of fear was starting to form in his stomach as he went through at the scenarios in his head of what could go wrong.

 

“Well… uh, thanks anyways,” Hunk muttered.

 

“I’m sorry,” The altean gave a sympathetic frown, “Maybe you could ask Commander Hira? She’s just through there.”

 

She pointed to a door a little ways from the ship into the base, at a small set of doors within the hangar.

 

Hunk grinned, “Thanks!”

 

He rushed through into the hangar as the uneasy feeling he’d had settled somewhat. Sure, the lead commander Hira would probably understand what was going on.

 

The door slide open and Hunk stepped into the Altean control room. It was light with a few holo screens in front of windows looking out to the hangars. No one was in the room which was strange.

 

A video however was up on one of the screens, it showed Shay. The sinking feeling returned as he saw the fear in her eyes.

 

Hunk felt compelled to investigate. He didn’t quite understand how the Altean tech worked, but touched a finger to the screen to rewind the video.

 

The video started playing. It looked to be some sort of security footage, dated early that morning.

 

_Shay walked in with a small box and took at look at the screen. A few seconds passed as Shay read whatever was on the screen_

_Suddenly she gave a horrified gasp. It was at that moment that the door opened, revealing an Altean with pink hair and green markings, Hira. Shay was backed against a wall._

 

_“What did you see.”_

 

_Shay shook her head fearfully, “Nothing! I saw nothing. Please, I didn't mean to read anything.”_

 

_“What. Did. You. See?”_

 

_“Y-you mentioned… Voltron to the empress. And, your plan to...” Shay gulped, her voice laced with fear._

 

_Hira turned to the scientist looking Altean next to her, “She knows too much. Send her to the alchemists. She will be executed silently, no news about this needs to be known by anyone.”_

 

Hunk turned off the video, tears already forming in his eyes and his hands balled into fists. How could they just kill Shay?! She hadn’t done anything wrong! If anything it was their fault for keeping information from the public!

 

Frantically Hunk closed up the video and exited the room. He didn't know when, but he was going to get revenge for Shay if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

(Keith POV)

 

Keith woke up in a large room. It seemed he was in some sort of circular cell within the large room.

 

As his mind slowly became unfoggy Keith realized his whole body hurt. Massive bruises made it difficult to find a comfortable position (the chains didn’t help either)

 

Keith couldn’t believe he’d gotten himself caught. Since Sven was still in the hospital and his mom wasn't expecting him back from the mission for a few days, that meant no one would be on their way to save him, unless Slav realized he was in danger.

 

Keith stood up and took in the rest of his surroundings. A force field seemed to be covering half of the cell and white walls were on the other. A bridge connected a line of similar cells.

 

Looking down Keith realized he was wearing  altean prison garb, a simple black skin tight suit. He looked as the altean droids paced up and down the bridge, watching the prisoners, of which there were few.

 

Keith examined the cell, trying to figure out some way of escape.

 

“Oh good you're awake,” Looking up Keith saw an Altean standing on the other side of the barrier, “I've been wanting to chat with you.”

 

The altean had long white hair tied up in a bun, sun kissed skin, and light blue cheek markings. He wore what Keith realized was royal robes and a small crown was on his forehead. This must've been Prince Lance, second in line to the Altean Empire.

 

“And what did I do to deserve a special personal visit from the prince?” Keith said in mock courtesy.

 

“Well,” The prince gave him a serious look, “You're galra. I want to know how it's possible when Empress Allura put an end to your barbaric race ten thousand years ago.”

 

“Oh. So I'm a barbarian now am I?” Keith said angrily as he glared at the prince, “You know it's not like I'm going to spill my whole tragic backstory to you.”

 

“If your just going to be difficult I could just let you get tortured by the alchemists.”

 

Keith growled, “I'm not telling you or your alchemists anything.”

 

“Quite the feisty one aren't we?” The prince said, annoying teasing look in his eye. He shrugged and closed his eyes, then opened one, looking at ,Keith “I just wanted some info, guess I'll have to leave you here.”

 

The prince had barely moved a step when Keith had stopped him.

 

“Wait,” For once, Keith bit back his pride and gave into fear, “If I give you at least some of the information you're looking for, will you release me? Someone… important to me recently got hurt, and I have to get back to him. And my mom… I need to see her again, please?

 

Stopping in his footsteps the prince turned back around. He paused, obviously thinking over the offer.

 

After a few long seconds he answered, “...fine. I promise to release you, _if_ you answer all my questions honestly.”

 

Keith sighed, “Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

“Answer my original question, how are you a galra when your race was killed off ten thousand years ago?”

 

Keith sighed, sitting on the small bench in the cell, “I told you. I don't know. I'm not even full galra. I'm mostly human but only knew my galra mother.”

 

“My next question is, why were you attempting to sneak onto the castle of lions?”

 

Was that what that place was called? “My group, had intel about massive amounts of quintessence. We figured it was hiding some sort of super weapon.”

 

“Last question,” The prince stared into Keith eyes, bright blue meeting the odd yellow, “How were you able to unlock the castle of lions when no one has since the paladins of old died.”

 

“I don't know,” Keith said honestly.

 

The prince raised an eyebrow, as if coming to a realization, “Who exactly are you?”

 

Keith glared, “You just said that was your last question.”

 

“Yeah well, you technically didn't answer it,” The prince retorted.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “My name is Keith Kogane. I grew up with a rebel faction called the guns of gamara. My dad who was human was sentenced to death just after I was born for not complying with the Altean ‘peace protocol’ when _your_ people enslaved Earth. I have a close friend named Sven, he's from Earth.”

 

Lance tried to think of what he knew about Earth and earthlings. He remembered Earth had been taken by the Empire by his parents, even before his older sister Romelle had been born.

 

“Is this Sven a non-cog?” Lance asked.

 

“No.” Keith said flatly. He ignored the fact that the prince had continued the questioning, better to stay on his good side, Keith supposed.

 

“He's the one you want to see?”

 

Keith nodded, “Yeah. Him and my mother,” He closed and reopened his eyes as he exhaled, “They probably don't even know I'm here.”

 

Lance glanced at of the droids then back to Keith, “I'll get you out. Promise.”

 

He then turned and Keith watched as he left the prison through the pod elevator.

 

* * *

(Pidge's POV)

“Pidge?”

 

Pidge turned away from the screens as her brother, Matt, walked into the darkened room, “Yeah?”

 

“You going to come to dinner?”

 

She shook her head and sighed, “Just bring it in if you have to.”

 

Her brother gave a worried expression as he glanced between the holo screens and Pidge. He walked up next to her.

 

“Any leads on dad?”

 

Pidge had to keep herself from crying, the mix of tiredness and emotions flooding through her mind, “No.”

 

“...” The silence from Matt prompted Pidge to continue.

 

“It makes no sense. He’s the brightest Olkari of our time, he has to be alive and there has to be some trace of him! If not… why, why would he be-”

 

“Pidge. You need some rest.” Her brother cut her off, “When was the last time you slept?”

 

Pidge knew he was right but she couldn’t stop. Not when her dad could’ve been taken to do who knows what?

 

“Matt. Our dad is missing, I can just… just stop when I’m this close.”

 

A saddened expresion fell over Matt’s face, “I know it’s hard… especially after Mom died. But Dad wouldn’t want you harming yourself, even if it was to find him.”

 

Suddenly a beeping noise started coming from Pidge’s holoscreen. She rushed over to see what it was.

 

The sensor had picked up something on Altea, a radio output. She pressed a button to listen in on the transmission.

 

_“New prisoner. Found near the Castle of Lions. Prince made personal visit. Alchemists planning on torture to gain info.”_

 

Why would the Prince visit some random prisoner? That meant it had to be someone important. Plus if they were sending in the alchemists, that meant it was someone with information the Alteans needed.

 

Pidge turned to Matt frantically, “ It could be dad! We have to go there before they do anything to him.”

 

She didn’t know why she was so sure the info would bring her to her dad, they hadn’t said any names. However, something was drawing her to it.

 

Matt raised an eyebrow, “You sure? Could be any prisoner.”

 

“It’s the best lead we’ve got. Plus if they do have Dad, of course it’s going to be pretty quiznaking important to them. Not to mention the place they mentioned he was has been outputting these weird signals, there’s too much coincidence.”

 

“Okay,” Matt sighed, “We’ll leave for Altea tomorrow. I’ll try to find the best ship I can, with luck we’ll be there in 3 days.”

 

Pidge practically jumped onto her brother, “Thank you Matt, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

After a second Matt smiled, “We’re gonna find him Pidge.”

 

“I really hope so..” She muttered burying her head in his shoulder.


	2. The Aftermath

(Lance's pov)

 

Lance knew it had been stupid to agree to help the prisoner out, and now he'd just promised to help!? It had been so idiotic to even  _ consider _ letting him go!

 

However something about those fiery passionate eyes, the way Lance’s heart had gone into overdrive at seeing the fuzzy purple teen, and just how… different Keith had been from everyone else in Lance’s life.

 

Everyone else was so stuffy, worried about hierarchy and being ‘proper’. His parents had been more interested in his sister, and everyone else was afraid of him, worried if they disobeyed or disagreed Lance would do something to them. But Keith hadn’t been worried about that, sure he’d been afraid, but he’d talked back to Lance, argued with him, and generally spoke to the prince in a way no one else had.

 

From his family and the stories Lance had heard that galra were bloodthirsty traitorous beasts. However, Keith had only been nippy and rude, but Lance felt it was only fair considering the situation he'd been put in. Keith had also been, in a way, funny? He’d mocked Lance, but it hadn’t hurt Lance’s feelings, only made the galra more endearing.

 

Lance knew he had to be wrong about how he felt. Otherwise that would mean he accepted… maybe even  _ liked  _ the intriguing galra boy. And that thought terrified him.

 

“You're awfully quiet,” Lance’s sister Romelle asked suspiciously as the two sat in the castle dining room.

 

Lance realized for the past five minutes he'd been drifting off, mixing the soup with his spoon as he thought.

 

Lance looked at his sister, “Sorry… just had a lot on my mind. With Keith and all.”

 

Lance didn’t know his sister well. From a young age his parents had brought her on their trips to other planets, because she was the “heir” and therefore much more worth his parent’s time. When she was on Altea, their interactions still had been limited to quiet dinners and passing each other in the halls of the castle. They’d been given separate teachers and rooms, having such a large age difference. For Lance it had been a lonely existence, his only friend’s being the ones he could create.

 

“Who is Keith?” Romelle asked, and Lance could tell that she was only pretending to be interested.

 

“That galra they found sneaking onto the castle of lions.”

 

“The new prisoner?”

 

Lance nodded and shrugged as he picked up the spoon from his bowl, “Yeah. I went to see him after they brought him in.”

 

It was hard to read Romelle’s expresion.

 

“What.”

 

“I said I went to see the new prisoner?” Lance chuckled, though it didn't have much humor behind it, “Going deaf sis?”

 

“Why, might I ask, did you go?” Her voice was chilly and Lance regretted mentioning Keith at all to her.

 

“I wanted to ask him some questions,” Lance shrugged taking another spoonful of soup. He then gave a serious look to Romelle, “I also mentioned if he gave me the information I asked for we’d release him.”

 

“And why in the four quadrants would you ever do that!?” Romelle’s voice had gone from chilly to outright pissed within a matter of seconds.

 

Lance huffed, “Because I can tell he's not a bad person Romelle! He just wants to see his family!”

 

“He's galra!”

 

“And we're the ones who made his race extinct!”

 

“The galra would see the Empire destroyed from the inside. He's with a rebel group!”

 

“Which to this point hasn't done anything!” Lance countered.

 

Suddenly Lance realized they'd stood up in their argument. Romelle, it seemed, had also noticed.

 

She took a deep breath and sat down, “Lance, you're not permitted to make any decisions about prisoners without explicit permission from me. And that's final.”

 

At that point Lance didn't really care. He was tired of being put to the side. However he knew pushing Romelle more would be futile. So he slammed his spoon down and left the table.

 

He didn't know if he wanted Romelle to stop him, to get angry, to apologize, to explain her position, but the fact that she said nothing as he left hurt for some reason. And Lance couldn't figure out why.

  
  
  


\---

(Pidge's pov)

 

“Wake up, sleepy head” A soft voice said from behind Pidge as a hand gently shook her awake.

 

Pidge hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep while trying to connect to more radio waves and get more information. She knew there had to be more, she wanted to make sure that the prisoner was in fact her dad before they went in guns blazing.

 

She blinked in the dimly lit light of the room, “...Matt?”

 

“Come on, I was able to keep one of the pods from taking off for the next few minutes. We need to move quickly if we’re going to make it to altea before anything bad happens,” Matt said quietly, barely over a whisper.

 

It took a second before Pidge processed what he’d said, “Wait you were able to get us a pod to altea!?”

 

She could barely keep herself from jumping up and down in excitement, they finally had a way to get to their dad, to finally save him.

 

Matt nodded, “Had a time trying to get it, I’ll say.”

 

Quickly Pidge got up, closing out the tabs and turning off the various holo screens around on the desk. Grabbing a bag she’d had packed since she started searching, she stood up.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Matt nodded. The two exited the room, locking up the house as they left. Pidge felt scared, what if they couldn’t come back? Why would the Alteans kidnap her dad when they could just ask him? What was so important?

 

Few altean soldiers were stationed on Olkarion, which made Pidge and Matt’s time getting to the pod easier. The tug that Pidge had been feeling, the need to search for something, finally felt like it was easing.

 

Sneaking across the tan Olkarion landscape in the dark felt freeing to Pidge. A weight lifted off her shoulders that she hadn’t quite realized she’d been feeling.

 

Matt hopped into the driver's seat as Pidge went into the shotgun seat. The pod was pleasantly comfortable. Pidge had never ridden in one, she knew her dad usually went with the commanders who visited from time to time since he was a famous Olkarion scientist and researcher. Matt was the only one in their family who had ridden one, being a pilot to bring lesser scientists and ambassadors to Altea.

 

The pod took off smoothly, Pidge recognized Matt’s flight buddies waving them out as they left the hangar.

 

Matt smirked, “They were totally cool with helping us out, didn’t ask too many questions.”

 

“They don’t know dad’s missing?” Pidge asked.

 

He nods, “I think they do, which is probably why they didn’t ask. Everyone knows the Alteans are getting out of hand.”

 

“Fair,” Pidge shrugs.

 

“Now get some sleep. In this thing it’ll take us 2 to 3 days to get to Altea, and I know you haven’t been sleeping,” Matt looked down at Pidge seriously.

 

Pidge sighed, “Okay, okay… I’ll sleep.”

 

Pidge found out that sleeping was very easy in the comfortable pod chairs with the stars in front of your face.

 

\---

(Keith's pov)

 

“Look I'm sorry man…” Lance said to Keith later that night. Keith honestly wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not, “Romelle said I didn't have the right to let you go.”

 

“So, what going to happen to me?” Keith tried not to let his fear show, but knew his shaky voice gave it away. He knew exactly what would happen, but wanted to hear it from Lance, as if that would make it better.

 

“Dunno. Probably the alchemists will try to get more information on your revel group,” Lance looked at him, his voice solemn and… Keith thought he heard some regret, “Then you'll be given the non-cog device.”

 

“You can't do anything about it?”

 

“Nope. When my sister makes a decision, there’s little anyone can do to change it,” Lance sighed, “Even me.”

 

Keith suddenly felt panicked, he didn’t want his mom coming after him and getting caught as well, or Sven. And if he was gone long enough he knew both of them would come do just that. Or, he hated that this felt worse, the guns would keep his solo mission a secret and his family would never know what happened to him.

 

“So, then, what happens next?” Again Keith knew the shakiness of his voice gave away just how scared he felt.

 

“You’ll probably be interrogated further, then they'll install the non-cog device on you.”   
  


An even worse scared feeling engulfed Keith, he knew he wouldn’t last long against the altean alchemists, and then the whole nog-cog thing… he’d seen first hand the life being sucked out of people as they lost anything that made them more than a hollow shell of a body. Had seen his childhood friends being taken away only to see them days later, working on the altean bases and ships, staring blankly into the distance as if nothing mattered but their task.

 

It was hard to control his feelings as he fought back tears, “You mean you’re going to turn me into a slave!?”   
  


“Non-cog’s aren’t-” Lance began but cut himself off, correcting his statement, “You’ll still be alive at least, all the non-cogs I’ve seen seem content. It just helps them lose their violent tendencies to make things more peaceful for everyone.”

 

Keith knew Lance wasn’t trying to convince Keith it would be fine, he was trying to convince himself that the system he ruled over and was a part of was doing the right thing. What he said was probably the propaganda that had been ingrained since birth.

 

“Can’t you see how horrible it is!?” Keith practically shouted, his emotions completely over taking, “You’re taking away their right to feel! You say it's to protect the peace, but you're stripping them of their lives!”

 

“Keith I’m...”

 

“Don't you dare say you're sorry,” Keith growled at the prince. Silence fell on the two, it was so quiet that you could hear the sound of the droids pacing along the bridge. Keith could no longer control the tears as they streaked down his face, “...go. Just… go. Please.”

 

As Lance left Keith saw, or maybe hoped, that there was a glint of regret or concern in the prince’s bright blue eyes. 

 

\---

 

(Hunk's pov)

 

The pain of losing Shay didn't really sink in till the next day for Hunk. He’d felt mad, pissed out of his mind after seeing the video. But the real pain hadn't come until he'd woken up and Shay wasn't in bed.

 

At breakfast he ate alone.

 

He looked at the empty spots where altean ships had been and now you could see the beautiful shining surface of Balmera. Usually he’d look at it with Shay but today she wasn't by his side.

 

No one asked questions. No one dare ask when others went missing.

 

Hunk felt a void in his heart without Shay.

 

On days they didn't have their Altean visitors, it was usually quite on Balmera. But Hunk wished they'd stayed if only one more day. Work would take his mind off of it. And if he could, he’d come up with a plan to get his revenge for Shay.

 

To take his mind off of the pain he felt, Hunk gathered crystals for the next visit.

 

Small ones he did, taking his time and having a conversation with the planet.

 

It felt his pain, his emptiness, his anger. It felt all of it and tried to soothe him. It told him a story of a lion.

 

Hunk listened as it told him about this lion and how it was lost. He figured it might be some sort of metaphor.

 

Eventually hunk traveled through the cave back home. Once again greeted with emptiness and a void he could never fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
